Internet as well as other types of advertisement are a method for increasing the awareness and sales of their products, goods, and ideas. Internet site owners, for example, may use their Internet site for advertisements to generate profits for them by the advertisers, and can actually finance other activities. Internet users exposed to advertisements may become potential buyers of the advertised products or ideas. The Internet can be a doorway to generate awareness of a product all over the world.
Text-messaging voting (SMS) is becoming popular. For example, users watching a TV show can vote in response to polling by the TV show by sending text-messages using a cellular phone. Alternatively, users may place telephone calls to an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) system, and by pressing numbers on the telephone keypad, which generate dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) tones, can participate in the TV show by voting, playing, or changing some scenarios of the TV show.